


Daddy Batch

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Aggression, Bathroom Sex, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Benedict is your stepfather, Church Sex, Depraved Benedict, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Photo prompt, Sequel to Mother's New Boyfriend, Smut, Wedding, angsty, daddy batch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch is now your stepfather and his disgusting game of sexual cat and mouse is hitting its climax. </p><p>What will you do?</p><p>**This is the sequel to "Mother's New Boyfriend". Please read that one first.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Batch

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the sequel to "Mother's New Boyfriend". ** Please read that one first**
> 
> -The photo kicks off the story. 
> 
> -There is a song to be played during one scene, "Thank Heaven for Little Girls" by Maurice Chevalier you can YouTube to get the feel of the scene. 
> 
> \- Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome!

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/ben2.jpg.html)

 

“Look over here, Mr. Cumberbatch,” the wedding photographer tries to direct Ben wearing a black suit, black shirt, no tie, his hands in his pockets as he leans against the banister inside the old town church. But, Ben is not looking at the cameraman, because he is looking up at you standing idly at the top of the staircase, texting on your cell phone. You are at the reception of your mother and Ben’s wedding, which is being held inside the church hall and the courtyard outside. You are wearing a red spaghetti strap above the knee dress with black heels. You are the Maid of Honor so you had to keep up the color scheme of the wedding of black and red. You’re fully aware Ben is staring up at you but don’t care, you’re busy texting Jared Padalecki, your best friend since you were both awkward little teenagers back in junior high. Jared has long been a big brother figure for you and has always been there with your family during the tough times in your life. You love that big teddy bear and cannot wait until he gets here so he can save you from this catastrophe. 

“Where the Hell are you?!” you text him, “he’s staring at me again.” 

Jared missed the wedding due to a flight delay but promised he wouldn’t miss the reception. He is your (non-date) date, just to keep Ben away from you. Jared has heard your stories about Ben (not the part where you slept with him, don’t need to let him know about that) and you want him to see for himself.

It has been a year since that whole meeting and proposing to your mother debacle. Today was the first time seeing your mom and she is absolutely over the moon with happiness today. 

Jared responds, “Five minutes away. Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon.”

You shove your cell into your clutch and make your way down the old steps trying to ignore Ben when the photographer grabs your arm. “Hey! Let’s get a shot of the new father and step-daughter together,” he places you beside Ben against your protest.

“Yes, let’s,” Ben smiles as he wraps an arm around your waist. The photographer fiddles with his camera when Ben murmurs, “Can you feel that?”

You grit your teeth through a forced smile, “Feel what?”

“Us touching again for the first time in a year…it’s electric.”

The camera flashes taking a photo of you looking up at Ben, livid, as he cheerfully smiles at the camera. 

You pull yourself away quickly and run into your mother in her off-white wedding gown.

“My baby girl!” she grabs your cheeks and places kisses all over your face.  
“Mom! Okay…enough!” you laugh half-heartedly when you see Jared coming up the path toward you wearing a nice black sports jacket and jeans. 

“JARED!” you scream happily and run off to him, he takes you in his arms and swings you around like a rag doll. Ben is tall, but Jared is exceptionally tall – at 6’4 no man wants to start beef with this hulking dude.

Your mother intervenes, “Jared! My other baby!” 

“How are you, Ma?” he hugs her tightly. 

“Oh, both my babies are here. Ben! Ben, come here and meet Jared. He’s just like one of my own,” she shouts over to Ben who is talking to some guests. 

You hold onto Jared’s arm and smile as if he were your bodyguard. Ben walks over to you and immediately sees your attachment to Jared, frowns a bit then smiles warmly.

“Hello, Jared. Nice to meet you,” Ben extends his hand to shake. 

“Congratulations,” Jared says as he gives Ben the once over. Both men seem to be giving the other the “once over”.

You boastfully exclaim, “Come on, Jared, let’s dance!” pulling him away to the courtyard, Ben watching you both closely.

Jared guffaws, “That’s him? A shrimpy British guy? He’s the diabolical mastermind taking advantage of your mother?” 

“First off, he’s not shrimpy, you’re just excessively tall. Second, yes, he is very conniving,” you place your hands on his chest because you cannot reach pass his pecks, the both of you mindlessly slow dancing as you talk.

“Huh…well, I’m here now. I won’t let him try any of his crap around you,” Jared goes into Big Brother mode. 

The DJ announces over the speakers, “All right, ladies and gentlemen! It is time to clear the dance floor for the couple’s first dance as husband and wife!” 

Ben and your mother enter the circle of family and friends as the song “Maybe I’m Amazed” by Paul McCartney begins to play. Everyone is “oohing” and “ahhing” as you stand next to Jared with your arms folded, giving Ben the stink-eye. 

Jared smirks, “Your mom does look happy though.”

“Shut up…that’s because she doesn’t know him like I do.” 

Your mother is lovingly looking up at Ben who seems to be telling her something which makes her laugh; the cameraman hovering close by them to capture every endearing moment. Once the song ends, everyone applauds and whistles, your mom walks over to you but Ben stays in the empty circle, alone. 

“Honey, I hope you don’t mind but I thought this would be nice,” she starts, unsure of your reaction.

“What would be nice?” you arch an eyebrow, also unsure.

“Well, I just thought it would be hilarious if – “

The DJ interrupts and announces over the speakers once more, “Okay, everyone! Now it’s time for the Father-Daughter dance! And what a more appropriate song to dance to than ‘Thank Heaven for Little Girls’!” 

You shoot your mom a wildly angered look, “MOM! We’re nearly the same age! How gross!” 

“What? It’ll be cute,” she’s telling you as she’s dragging you toward Ben, patiently waiting like a cheetah stalking his prey. 

[Play "Thank Heaven for Little Girls" by Maurice Chevalier on youtube]

The song begins and Ben gently takes your hands in his, he smiles. He leads the dance, as everyone seems to find this uproarious and clap in hysterics. You have never been so uncomfortable and creeped out. 

Ben is smiling widely, “Hello, love.”

“Shut up,” you mutter. The photographer is closely snapping shots of you two dancing. 

“Keep smiling, dear, people are watching, pictures are being taken.”

You fake a smile, “Fuck you, Ben.”

“That’s my girl,” he chuckles and spins you around. 

“You know, my mother is going to find out what you’re doing to me. Jared will kick your ass,” you smile sweetly. 

Ben lets out a guttural laugh, “Oh, really now? And why would your gigantic friend want to beat me up? You haven’t even told him we fucked in your childhood bed and you probably never will.”

“…….” 

“You see? The aggressiveness you’re trying to project against me onto Jared is all for naught because you will never tell him about us,” he dips you slowly at the end of the song.

“There is no ‘us’. There never was,” you hurriedly make your way back to Jared who has a look of concern. 

“What did he say to you?” he asks.

You look back at Ben who is being flanked by your mother and guests but is only staring at you.

“He’s right,” you say out loud without consciously knowing it.

“Right about what?”

You take Jared’s hand into yours and half smile up at him, “Come on, Bestie, let’s get hammered.” 

**

It is 8 o’clock at night and the party of family and nearly elderly friends is getting rather rambunctious. People seem to be too inebriated with all the free booze and all the great songs; they haven’t noticed the groom making goo-goo eyes at his new bride’s daughter the whole night. 

You are six girly drinks in with your shoes off so you dance with anyone who asks. Your hair is wild, your skin is glistening from dancing so much, but you don’t care, you just want to forget everything. Elderly women who want to pinch both his facial cheeks and butt cheeks were mobbing Jared. And since he is such a nice guy, he hasn’t said no to anyone doing the pinching. The urge to pee comes on suddenly and you high tail it inside the church bathroom located in the basement. A dark and clammy, creepy looking basement with old wooden stalls looks like it hasn’t been renovated since the 1950s.

You do your business as you listen to the muffled sounds of music and people enjoying themselves outside. You exit the stall and wash your hands in front of the dirty wall mirror. You look up to check your makeup and see Ben’s reflection behind you.

“CHRIST, BEN! WHAT THE HELL?!” you jump and spin around.

Ben walks closer to you, the tips of his shoes touching the tips of your toes, “How is Daddy’s little girl doing?” his voice rumbling from his throat as he caresses your cheek with the side of his face. 

“Back up, Jack! Don’t you dare fuckin’ touch me!” you drunkenly scream in his face.

He playfully gasps, “How dare you take that tone of voice with me, young lady…Must I put you in a ‘time out’?”

You spit in his face sending Ben into a rage, “You little bitch!” He growls as he grabs your wrist and drags you into the large handicap bathroom stall. 

“GET OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!” you yell but he has completely overpowered you.

He sits himself on the toilet and pulls you over to him and places your struggling body on your stomach over his knees. You shriek, thrashing your arms and legs about, “What are you doing?!” 

Ben quickly rolls up your red dress and pulls down your black satin panties and responds through a clenched jaw, “Punishing you.” And down comes his hand swiftly and harshly. 

You yelp in pain and surprise as he slaps your bare ass again. “STOP IT! LET ME UP!” you yell, you struggle to get up but Ben’s other arm is pinning your back down, hard. He slaps your ass again; the acoustics in the room are making the slaps sound louder than they are. Ben’s hand comes down again, “Such a naughty girl you are…” 

The moment those words left his lips, something changes in you. It sounded so sexy the way he said it and the alcohol in your veins and brain are making you question whether you are being turned on by the spanking or not. Each spank gave you more and more excitement. Every shocked gasp from your mouth is making Ben’s dick harder and harder, imbedded underneath your stomach on his lap. This sick game was turning you on a little too much. Ben took notice of your screams of protest turned gasps of pleasure and stops. He rests his authoritative hand on your sore ass before slowly gliding it down over your crack between your thighs, his fingers entering your sopping wet hole. You breathe in quickly as he removes his fingers and looks at them, glistening with your juices.

Ben smiles to himself, “I see you’re enjoying this punishment just as much as I am.” 

You get off of Ben’s lap as he watches you lean against the stall’s wall, face first, as if you are being arrested, hands above your head holding onto the edge of the stall. Your legs slightly spread apart; you turn to look at him with a glint in your eyes. You suggestively wiggle your hips at him, “Come here and finish my punishment.”

Ben fiendishly smiles and stands behind you. You hear his zipper being pulled down as he pulls your dress up to the small of your back. He slaps both your ass cheeks a few more times before driving his hard cock into you from behind. You scream in approval as he also grabs the stall above your head for better leverage to help plunge deeper and harder into your sex hole. Ben’s grunting and heavy breathing in your ear is making you more overwhelmed with desire as you yell his name until he takes a handful of your hair into his fist and pulls your head back. He snarls, “Call me Daddy.”

You don’t want to but you’re in the heat of the moment and on the verge of orgasm. 

“D-Daddy!” 

Ben yells out as his body quickly becomes rigid and you feel his hot liquid fill you up inside. As he’s coming, you unleash an earth-shattering orgasm that explodes onto Ben’s shaft. Seconds later, heavy breathing fills the restroom as you’re both still just standing in place, holding onto the stall. 

Ben fixes himself as you pull on your satin panties, quietly. He breaks the silence, “I believe that went incredibly well, don’t you?” 

You walk up to him and slap him on the face, “I hate you.”

Ben laughs, “Darling, you should be saying that into the mirror, not me.” 

And you know he is right, that’s what makes you so angry. 

“Go to Hell!” you scream and run out of the bathroom to find Jared. 

Outside, everyone is still drinking and having fun to the music. You see your mother dancing with her community center friends by the buffet table. You quickly scan the crowd and see Jared chatting with someone’s pretty blond granddaughter. He seems to be having a great time with this hot chick and forgetting you. You feel destroyed. Your best friend has left you for something cute and blond. Your mother will always side with this new deceiving husband of hers. You are alone.

Ben walks up from behind and stands beside you, looking at the crowd with you.

“I see Jared has found an interested partner…”

“Shut…up…please.”

“I must say although you treat me like shit, I feel sorry for you.” 

You glance up at him who is not meeting your stare, “Why?”

“Your best friend flew all the way here to protect you from me and he’s been flirting with that tart all night, leaving you to be defiled by me. Your mother is completely clueless as to what’s happening to her own daughter right under her nose…And you’ve got me, a high functioning sociopath, utterly obsessed with you. You’ve got no one to trust, no one to talk to…such a pity.” 

Just then, a friend of your mother’s walks up to Ben. “Hey, Ben! Come have a cigar with the guys and me! Got these babies imported from Cuba!” He slaps a manly hand on Ben’s back nearly knocking him over.  
“Fantastic! Excuse me, daughter,” he winks at you before walking off with the crowd. 

You stand still, disappointed in your best friend who promised to protect you from doing anything stupid like getting drunk. Disappointed in your mother for not trusting her motherly instinct and seeing what Ben was doing all this time. Mostly disappointed in yourself for letting Ben take advantage and play into his games. 

“No…things have to change…” you say out loud as you turn to find Ben.

**

You enter the church and find the group of men smoking cigars near the back of the altar. Boisterous laughter and male chauvinistic jokes decorate the plums of thick acrid cigar smoke as you barge into the circle, peeved. 

“You and I need to talk. Now,” you point to Ben in the middle of the group. 

Ben removes his cigar from his lips and asks politely, “Problem?”

“You damn well know there’s a problem.”

The men jokingly admonish Ben, “Oooh, what did you do, Ben?” “Someone’s in trouble..”

Ben exits the circle or friends and whispers to you, “What are you doing?” 

“Teaching you a lesson,” you pull Ben by the lapel of his black jacket away from the laughing men and into the priest’s office down the hall. You guide him to the seat behind the desk and push him back onto the chair, cigar still in hand.

“Now what is this ‘lesson’ you are teaching me?”

“This,” you drop to your knees, your eyes locked onto Ben’s, your hands inch up his thighs and unzip his trousers. 

Ben sits up a bit surprised, “Whoa…what are we about to do?” he smiles.

You don’t speak instead you answer him by putting your hand in his pants, pulling open his black boxer briefs, removing his slightly hard dick.

He becomes flustered, “I think I’m going to like this lesson.”

You bring your head to his cock and begin sucking on the tip, pre-cum starting to ooze from the tip. He sucks in a sharp breath when you tell him, “Keep smoking.”

He arches his brow and does what he’s told, but smoking and blowjobs make a difficult combination to concentrate. One of your hands pump his shaft while the other plays with his balls gently, Ben’s hips keeping rhythm with your head. 

“God, woman…” his voice raspy, body beginning to convulse when the office door opens - it’s your mother. 

Ben shrieks and nearly jumps up from the chair but his penis is exposed so he stays seated, “DARLING!” he fearfully shouts. 

“Ben, my daughter said I’d find you here. What are you doing in here?” she walks into the room. 

Ben stutters, uncontrollably, “S-Stay right there, darling…I-I don’t want this smoke to get on you…s-stay there,” he’s quickly shoving his penis back into his slacks, zipping up. 

Your mother walks up to the desk, “What? Don’t be ridiculous. You smoke in front of me all the time, dear,” she is about to step behind the desk where you are hiding underneath. 

Ben jumps up shouting, “BABE! Please! Go! This air is toxic!” 

“What are you trying to say? I’m old?” she chuckles. Ben firmly grips her upper arm and walks her to the door hastily. “Ben, you’re hurting me!” 

“Go outside, I’ll be there in a minute, dear. I’m sorry, I need a moment for myself..”

“Ben?! Fine! I’ll be waiting right here,” your mother stands vigil outside the office door. Ben swiftly closes the door and faces the desk where you are slowly standing up, smiling. 

He briskly walks up to you and whispers, angrily, “You told her to come here? You fucking set me up!” 

“I sure did…” you fix the lapel of his jacket, “now you know the anxiety I go through…THAT’S the end of today’s lesson.” You start on walking toward the door when Ben grabs you around your waist and flings you away from the door, panicking.

“You can’t leave now - your mother is right outside the door!” Ben practically runs out of the room to greet and apologize to your mother and take her to another part of the party. You exit the room a minute later and re-enter the party scene outside. Jared spots you and walks up to you with a drink in hand.

“Here you go,” he smiles sweetly, handing you the drink, but you reject both the drink and his companionship.

“No, thanks, Jay. I won’t be needing you anymore this evening. You can go back to the blond chick. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Huh?” Jared’s confused as you walk away hunting Ben down. You are going to make a pass at him every chance you get so he can feel the discomfort he gives you. You’re going to play this game even if you have to get caught with your hands down his pants. 

**

Dinner time. Everyone is seated in a communal fashion: long wooden tables and benches draped with table clothes. Your mother, Ben and you sit at the front of the yard in view of all the tables. Ben is sitting between your mother and you – ‘Perfect seating’, you think. A dinging of a champagne glass, your mother stands wanting to give a speech. She raises her glass as the crowd hushes. “I just want to thank everyone for coming today and being a part of this…”

You slide your hand up Ben’s inner thigh, touching his limp groin through the fabric of his pants. He shouts in surprise, “HEY – AMEN!” he jumps up pretending he was contributing to your mother’s speech. Your mother looks at him strangely. 

“Drink up, everyone!” Ben raises his glass. Everyone tilts his or her glasses back, you pinch his rear instead. He nearly spits out his champagne. 

You mother asks, “What is the matter with you? You’ve been acting odd, Ben.”

“Yeah, ‘Dad’…what’s wrong?” you wink and he does a double take. 

“Nothing, love. Just exhausted, I suppose,” he glares down at you. 

The dinner is served and eaten, as is the dessert. The music starts up again as everyone hits the dance floor. You take Ben’s hand and pull him off his seat, “Come on, Dad…lets dance!” You smile with other intentions. 

He pulls away, “No, no, that’s quite all right. I’m a bit tired actually.”

“Mom! Dad doesn’t want to dance with me,” you annoyingly complain, seeing it is getting Ben angry. 

“Oh, go on, Benny! She’s never going to let up,” she pushes him up. 

You pull him up and into the crowded dance floor. You wrap your arms around his neck and look up at him, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. 

“I bet you’re finding this absolutely delightful, aren’t you?” he hisses, incensed.

You throw your head back with laughter, “Oh, yes I am! So this is what it feels like to win? No wonder you do this – it’s very empowering!” 

“I need you to stop it.”

You cock your head to the side, “Stop it? Oh, father, I’m just getting started…” you say sweetly.

“I’m sorry…”

“You’re what?” 

“I’m sorry for what I’ve done to you. I should have never played with your head, never have taken advantage of you…Made you feel like…this.”

You stop dancing and become enraged, “What the fuck suddenly changed your mind? You fuck me in a bathroom no less than two hours ago now you’re a fuckin’ saint?!” 

Ben places his hand over your mouth, “Please, sshhh…”

You swat his hand away, “Fuck you. And, you know what? Fuck this. I’m going home.” 

**

It is 4 o’clock in the morning when you hear stirring downstairs like if someone dropped a bowling ball or something. You lay on your back in your childhood bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. The early signs of a hangover are beginning to throb at your temples. You need a drink of water bad, feels like cotton is stuffed in your mouth. 

You quietly step out of bed in your boy shorts and tank top and into the dark halls down the stairs into the kitchen. You drink down 2 glasses of tap water and make your way into the living room. Ben is sitting in the recliner chair by the fireplace; drink in hand, staring into the flames. His black shirt open and pulled out from his pants, bare chest exposed. 

What a perfect opportunity to mess with Ben’s head and get my mother to wake up with my screams of passion, you gleefully thought.

You walk closer to Ben, who is still unaware of your presence in the room. 

“Welcome home, Daddy,” you smile seductively, thinking he will yell at you for trying again. Instead, he gets up from the chair, walks to you and grabs a hold of both your thighs lifting you up off the floor, wrapping your legs around his waist. You yelp in surprise as his mouth devours yours, your body being held up by his strength as he walks you over to the fireplace. Ben pushes your back against the wall next to the fireplace and begins to dry hump you through your pajamas. Your head is pounding, your vagina throbbing. Ben pulls your t-shirt over your head revealing your bouncing breasts as you writhe your hips against him. He lowers his head to suckle at your breast as the other hand plays with your other breast.

“Oh…God, Ben! I need you now!” you yell in pleasure. You didn’t care if your mother caught you and hated your guts after this; you just want Ben to leave your family alone. Ben rips open the front of your shorts and unzips his trousers pulling out his stiff member, already dripping with pre-cum. Without warning, he pushes his dick into your slippery hole, making you scream out. Sweat dripping down the side of his face, he shoves deeper and deeper up into you. Your nails digging into the back of his neck, your mouth forming a permanent ‘O’, you feel extremely hot by the fire and it is only adding to the sex appeal. 

Ben grunts and curses out as he speeds up the thrusting. 

“Oh, God! Ben…I’m gonna cum! Aah!” you squeeze the walls of your vagina around his cock, Ben cries out, too. 

“Shit!” 

You erupt onto his cock and collapse into his arms as he continues to finish off, holding you like a floppy doll. One last grunt and he is finished. Both of you struggling to breathe near the scorching hot fire. Ben lets you down onto your spaghetti noodle legs. You erupt into a laughter that is almost maniacal. He stops fixing his pants and looks at you.

“What are you laughing at?” he asks, perturbed. 

“Oh, nothing…just that I screamed so loud my mother heard it upstairs…” you start to walk away from him to go back upstairs. 

“How can you be so sure?” he scrunches his face, seriously. 

“BECAUSE I’M YELLING, YOU FUCKING MORON!” You walk passed the couch while laughing when you trip and fall to the floor. 

You rub your aching knee and look behind your back to see what you tripped on. 

Darkness. 

You get up on your knees to switch on the side table lamp next to the couch and crouch down once more to see your mother’s limp body lying behind the couch, a scarf tightly wound around her neck. You gasp in horror as Ben stands above you, his eyes narrow and dark, “About that…”

You scream.


End file.
